Something Like Cinderella
by tcheshire
Summary: So Fabian Rutter is the Cinderella and Nina is the prince? Guess that could work. Rated T because I'm to lazy to make it less T worthy. Anywho, Nina Marten is a princess and Fabian is her Cinder-fella PLEASE REVIEW! Song time! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA
1. Oh Woes That Princess

**So this is my newest story, 'Something Like Cinderella'. It takes place in a 21st century kingdom with a King, Queen, and princess. Hope you like it! I don't own HOA.  
**

* * *

Every one member of the Rutter masion staff was running around like crazy trying to prepare for the arrival of Princess Nina Marten. Fabian Rutter was among the throng of servants trying to make things perfect for her. "Get up you worthless piece of trash!" screamed Natasha Rutter, Fabian's step mother. She was screaming at him because he had fallen over, dropping several books. "Yes mother dearest." he said threw gritted teeth. "And may you die." he had muttered the last part.

"What did you say to me?" screamed Mrs. Rutter.

"Nothing mother dearest."

"Good now I expect you to go and pick up the princess in 10 minuets from the airport. Now go and get your self presentable." and he ran off to his small dank room. Quickly throwing off his shirt he pulled on a less messed up one and a good pair of jeans. He ran out off his room to the ever present whine on his 3 step brothers, Jerome, Eddie, and Mick. The one whine that wasn't from them was from his adoptive brother Alfie. "But mum! Why can't WE go and get the princess? Why does it have to be him!" whined Jerome.

"Ya! He's not good looking!" whined Eddie.

"He'll never get the attention of the princess!" whined Mick.

"Why can't I have a cookie!" whined Alfie. Alfie didn't care about the princess because he already had a girlfriend and wasn't planing to cheat any time soon. "Alfie! I will give you a cookie if you shut up and go to your room!" sighed Mrs. Rutter.

Soon Fabian was walking out of the door, and driving up to the airport. He wasn't sure what to expect. A party of people surrounding a girl in the most elaborate dresses? When he stopped he didn't see any of that. He got out of the car and stood waiting. Soon a very ordinary girl about 18, the same age as him, walked up to him. "Hi are you Fabian Rutter?" she asked in an American accent.

"Ya. Who are you?"

"Nina Marten. PATRICIA! I FOUND HIM! Sorry, we've been waiting here for about 2 hours." Fabian looked at the girl in disbelief. He looked her over a again. He started from the bottom up, for he was already looking down at the ground. She was wearing black flats and, as he moved his head up a bit more, skinny jeans with small rips going up the front. He moved his head up even more to see a white t-shirt covered by a green jacket, that looked really cute on her. Then he focused on her face. She had tan-ish skin and beautiful green eyes. She had dirty blond hair that was hanging down loosely. She had a small smile playing on her lips, and the only thought that registered in his head was, _Whoa. This girl is hot._ "What are you looking at?"she asked.

"Neen's! Are you already flirting again?" asked a very annoying person coming up to Nina.

"No!" said the princess, blushing a bit.

"I'm not riding with him! Just give me the address and I'll get a cab." she said and Fabian handed her a slip of paper with the address of his house on it. Patricia leaned in and whispered something to her that Fabian couldn't hear. Nina looked flustered and started stuttering, but Patricia turned to Fabian. "Lay one hand on her and I will personally cut it off." she hissed and then went to go and get a cab.

"Sorry 'bout Trix. She's the closest thing I would let dad get me to be a bodyguard. And as much as I lover her, she can be a little over protective." said Nina getting into the passengers seat. Fabian got in and started driving.

"Um sorry if this is awkward, but do you mind letting me change in the back seat? Apparently I have to look more 'princessy' than what I'm wearing now." she explained and Fabian let her go into the back seat. He tried really hard not to look but was really unsuccessful. First went the shirt, then the jeans. Nina noticed him watching and smiled. "Like the show? Just keep your eyes on the road." she laughed and then blushed. _Why is she blushing when I was the one watching her strip?_ thought Fabian, but he did what he was told.

After about 10 seconds she was back and in a knee length dress that was the deepest blue with golden threads in small flowers. "So did you enjoy the show back there?" she asked smiling and it made Fabian laugh.

"If I were to tell you the truth, then my step mother would have my head." he told her truthfully.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because apparently I'm of a lower class of my family. Its first my step mother, then my 3 step brothers, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie. Then even my idiot adoptive brother, Alfie, is a higher station than me. My sour faced step mother thinks of me as a servant, a servant who she is making help you with anything you want." Fabian explained. "No one would even think about going out with me, much less talk to me."

"I would go out with you." she said. _Did I really just say that? Well its true. He's not like any other boy's I've ever met. I like him!_ thought Nina.

"Um we're here. Welcome to the torture that is my life." said Fabian ushering Princess Nina in. Once they were both in Mrs. Rutter came up and did one of those rich cheek kiss things and started talking ridiculously fast. "How was the ride over here? Was it to your liking? Did this worthless piece of nothing do ok? Would you like to meet the ones I'm proud of? Of course you would! Mick! Jerome! Eddie! The princess is here!" screamed Mrs. Rutter and her 3 boys came running down.

"Hello." said Nina board. What she really wanted to do was go and talk to Fabian more.

"Your even more beautiful than the pictures." said Eddie and Jerome and Mick nodded.

"Ya I bet you'd think that. You 3 are the ones to tack up pictures of her, in everything even close to nothing, up in your rooms." said Alfie, appearing from the kitchen with a cookie in his hands.

"Shut it!" all 3 screeched. Nina, Fabian, and Alfie all started laughing. Nina grabbed Fabian's wrist and pulled him, hoping he would show her to her room. Fabian got the hint and took her to it.

"Thanks. Hey what are you doing after dinner?" asked Nina once they got to her room.

"Cleaning." shrugged Fabian.

"After that, you wouldn't mind helping me unpack right?" she asked.

"Sure ok. Bye." and he left the princess alone.


	2. She gets what she wants

** Hope you like it! I don't own HOA.  
**

* * *

Nina was passing back and forth wondering if she should follow threw with her plan. The plan to get Fabian to be hers. Ya she barely knew him, but something in her head told her not to let it go. She didn't want Eddie, Jerome, or Mick. Pft! They could fall down a well and never come back for all she cared. Alfie didn't look interested, and she was thankful. But that snarky response to what Eddie said was pure comical genius. She guessed he was the clown of the house. No she didn't want those snotty, spoiled brats that Fabian had to cater hand and foot to, she wanted _Fabian_.

*knock, knock* The knocking interrupted her thoughts and she opened the door to find Patricia. "Thank God! Trix! I thought I'd have to be around the 3 brats all night." laughed Nina, giving her BBGFFLE (Best Body Guard Friend For Like Ever) a hug.

"Neen's. Word on the street is you gave the boy who picked us up-"

"Fabian?"

"Ya him. Word is that you gave Fabian a little strip show. Real or not real?" but Patricia already knew the answer was 'Real'. Nina started blushing a deep shade of "That Is Exactly What Happened" color.

"Maybe..." she replied to the ground.

"Neen's"

"What?"

"You know you have to marry one of those gits in the hallway. Even if they hold a shrine to you in their bed rooms. You can't date a servant." said Trix forcefully.

"I know. But there's something different about him. He's not all up in me. Unlike the others, he's not spoiled. Every other boy I've had to date was either spoiled, rich, annoying, way over protective, or wanted to have *cough, cough* every minuet of the day. I don't think he's like that. He's _perfect_!" retorted Nina. Patricia sighed and nodded, knowing that she couldn't change Nina's mind after it wants something.

"Whatever. But if he does any of those things, you will let me take a crack at him?"asked Patricia.

"Course Trix!" laughed Nina.

"Ok well I better get to my room. Super in 30." and Patricia walked off.

In Eddie's room, the 3 spoiled brats were discussing on how to get the princess to love them. "Love potion?" suggested Mick.

"Those things aren't real. How are you an idiot and we're smart?" moaned Jerome.

"Well Jerry, what were YOU thinking?" asked Eddie.

"Well one of us could *cough, cough* her?"

"No." stated Eddie.

"Nope, not happening. I will not be sticking my thing into her." said Mick, flatly. Eddie nodded.

"Fine I will." stated Jerome.

"You do anything to her and I will cut that off." said a voice behind them. The 3 turned around and saw non other than the Goth Pixie, Trix. Eddie was impressed.

"Who are you?" asked Eddie sidling up to her.

"One step closer and...and...well, well, well, your cute. But seriously, don't do anything to Nina." as she was she gave Eddie a wink and he returned to with a sly smile.

"Oo! Someone likes a body guard!" giggled Mick.

"Maybe. You know what, Nina can be all for you. I just want her little friend." said Eddie. Then he left to go and flirt with Patricia.

"Well I'm gonna take the princess down to dinner." said Jerome walking up to the princess's door and knocking. She opened the door and looked annoyed.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Wanna walk down to dinner."

"Um. Sorry but I was waiting for someone else. Sorry." and she closed the door in his face. He turned and started walking down the hallway to dinner. Then he passed his servant of a brother and smirked. _Like he got the attention of Princess Nina._ thought Jerome, but was flabbergasted when she obliged and started walking with him. "So your majesty, you do know he's a servant right?" asked Jerome, hoping that once she knew she wouldn't want to walk with him any more.

"And your point is?" she asked back rolling her eyes.

"I think his point is, you should be walking with him and not me." said Fabian starting to walk away, but Nina gripped his hand.

"But I want to walk with you. Is that so wrong?" she asked.

"To everyone in this house it is." said Fabian, glumly. Nina smiled a small smile and put her head on his shoulder. That left everyone, especially Fabian, but he quickly got used to it and walked her down to the dinning room.

* * *

**I sorry if its short. Thanks for all the replies. Ok for your info I'm Peddie, Amfie, Jara or M&M, and so Fabina! Please review!**


	3. Nina's Got a Boyfriend!

** Hope you like it! I don't own HOA.  
**

* * *

Right before they walked into the dining room, Fabian stopped and let go of her hand. "What's wrong?" asked Nina.

"I'm sorry. I can't go in there. I don't eat with my family if I can help it. They don't want me. If I go in there I'll be thrown out again." explained Fabian. Nina pouted and he just shook his head. _I was right. He is different. Most boys would do whatever I asked when I pout. He is perfect!_ thought Nina. She sighed and walked in, leaving Fabian behind. "EEP! NINA!" squealed a very familiar voice. Nina spun around to see Amber Millington, long time BBF (Best British Friend), standing there just as blond as before. "Amber! Hi what are you doing here?" asked Nina giving her a hug.

"Alfie and I are dating and I came over for dinner. What are you doing here?" asked Amber.

"Princessy stuff. You know Trixie is here."

"OMG! PATRICIA!" squealed Amber and Patricia ran down the stares.

"What! I heard screaming! Who's hurt...AMBER!" noticed Patricia and gave her friend a hug. All of the girls started talking, not even noticing the Rutter family behind them. Mr. Rutter, Fabian's _real_ dad, started laughing. Mick and Alfie looked amused, and Mrs. Rutter and Jerome looked annoyed. "Oh my God! Did you hear tha-"

"Excuse me. But we have a dinner prepared that won't eat itself." said Mrs. Rutter.

"Oh Natasha! Let them catch up. Dinner can wait." laughed Mr. Rutter.

"But Johny!" whined Mrs. Rutter. "Patrome has made a lovely dinner and I would hate for him to go to waist."

"Um...do you know that if you mash Patricia and Jerome together you get Patrome?" asked Amber and Jerome and Patricia blushed violently. Everyone else started laughing. Then the 3 girls got one look that said 'SLEEPOVER!'. So they went up to Mr. Rutter, feeling he would be the best to target, and started begging him to let Amber spend the night. "Ok. She can sleepover but first we need to eat." laughed Mr. Rutter as the girls started jumping up and down squealing. They quickly went to sit, Nina at the head, Patricia on her left, and Amber, who was sitting next to Alfie, on Nina's right. They were all talking about what they would do. "So your majesty-"

"Please just call me Nina." said Nina cutting Mrs. Rutter off short. Mrs. Rutter scowled.

"Nina. So _Nina_ have you been enjoying your visit to Britain so far?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Its so much fun to come back here. You people have such a funny way to talk. No offince." said Nina, quickly.

"See this is why I never want a girl." hissed Mrs. Rutter to Mr. Rutter as the girls went back to talking.

"Why? Their so much fun. I've never heard our sons do any of this. Come on Natasha, tell me this isn't funny to watch?" chuckled Mr. Rutter. Mrs. Rutter rolled her eyes and motioned for Mick to pour drinks for everyone. So he went back into the kitchen and came back a few minuets later holding a tray of drinks. Nobody but Jerome and Mrs. Rutter knew that Mick had put a "love potion" in the cup he was going to give to Nina. But, idiot Mick accidentally gave his step father Nina's drink without knowing. He gave Nina normal wine. When she took a sip her face got a sour look on it. "Feel funny Miss?" asked Mrs. Rutter in mock concern.

"I don't drink wine. Could I have some water?" said Nina setting her cup down.

"But we gave you water!" protested Jerome.

"Oops." said Mick.

"Hum...my drink tastes funny." said Mr. Rutter. "Probably nothing. So Nina, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No sir."

"But Neen's? What happened to Micheal?" asked Amber. "Last I checked you were dating him."

"Oh I dumped him. He was a jerk. We'll discuss the reasons in my room after dinner. But Mr. Rutter, there might be some boy I like who lives here." said Nina and Mr. Rutter laughed.

"It isn't Eddie, is it?" asked Patricia.

"No Trix, Eddie is all yours." giggled Nina.

"Good. Are you both done?"

"Ya. Could we please be excused?" asked Nina and Mr. Rutter nodded. The 3 girls ran upstairs and into Nina's bedroom.

"So Neen's, what happened to you and Micheal?" asked Amber.

"Oh well I like I said, he was a jerk and he wanted to have *cough, cough* like every minuet of the day. Of course me being my goody goody two shoes self didn't let him once come near me." explained Nina.

"Woo go Nina!" clapped Patricia and Nina made a small bow. Then there was a knock on the door and Amber went to go get it. "Hi Fabian."

"Amber. Nina do you want me to show you around. Since you already got help?" said Fabian and Nina nodded.

"Just give me a sec." she said and he left.

"Oo! Nina's got a boyfriend a brand new boyfriend! Have you gone on any dates yet?" asked Amber.

"Amber! I only met him today! And he's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be!"

"Maybe. Night girls." said Nina and she walked out of the door.

* * *

**I sorry if its short. Thanks for all the replies. Ok for your info I'm Peddie or Patrome, Amfie, Jara or M&M, and so Fabina! Please review!**


	4. Kissing and Ploting

** Hope you like it! I don't own HOA.  
**

* * *

As Nina exited the room, Patricia and Amber got a sneaky look and started following. "Hey Fabian. So you want to show me around?" said Nina.

"Ya. So Nina-"

"Please call me Neen's. Nina's to formal." said Nina and Fabian laughed.

"Ok Neen's. Where do you want to go first?"

"Your favorite place."

"I think I'll show you that last. Come on, I wont bite." said Fabian grabbing Nina's hand and starting their tour. _Thank God she looks like a normal girl. I don't think I would be ok if I was holding the hand of a girl who looked like a princess._ thought Fabian. He smiled at Nina and she blushed. "So where are you taking me?" asked Nina.

"Kitchen."

"Yummy!" and they both started laughing. Meanwhile with Patricia and Amber they where just 'Awing' as they followed. They stopped outside the door. "So Fabian," asked the head cook inside the kitchen. "Who's your new friend?"

"Patrome meet Princess Nina Marten. Neen's meet our head chef Alber Patrome **(**get it?**)**." and Nina started laughing.

"So is Miss. Marten your girlfriend?" asked one of the staff. He and Nina started blushing.

"No Mara. I think he's to shy to ask her. But look, holding hands, a great way to start something new. Your a very lucky person, Fabian. Why if your brother's or step mother knew...I shudder to think what they would do to you." said a different member of the staff.

"Bye Trudy, Mara, Patrome." said a disgruntled Fabian, dragging Nina out of the room.

"Nice to meet you all!" she said from the door.

"So where are you taking me next?" asked Nina.

"Garden."

"Is that your favorite place?"

"No. You'll just have to wait and see." said Fabian and they ran outside. They turned a left, then a right and then walked straight for some time just talking. "So..."

"So..."

"Um..."

"Um..."

"This is awkward." said Fabian blushing.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." laughed Nina, then they fell back into a silence, just staring at each other. Realizing what they were doing, they blushed and looked at the ground. When they stopped walking Nina looked up and let go of Fabian's hand. She ran to the nearest bush and plucked a flower from it. "Wow. This place is amazing." she whispered. _Not as amazing as you._ they both thought.

_Look at her_, thought Fabian. _The sun set looks amazing on her. Man I wish I had the guts to ask her out._

_Look at him,_ thought Nina. _His hair being swept back by the wind. God I could just melt._ They were both staring at each other and didn't seem to realize it. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" yelled a voice coming from a bush. That brought them both back to reality.

"Amber? Is that you?" asked Nina walking over to the bush as Amber and Patricia's heads came up, followed by the rest of them.

"We'll just be leaving you 2 alone now." said Patricia, grabbing the protesting Amber's hand.

"But I wanna watch them!"

"No Amber!" said Patricia and they both retreated back inside. Nina and Fabian started laughing their heads off.

"Sorry about my friends." said Nina, once she calmed down. "love them to death, but sometimes their a real pain in the butt." and that set off another round of laughing.

"Hey if you want, I can show you this place when the stars are out." said Fabian.

"I'd like that." said Nina, smiling. "So are you going to show me your favorite place now?"

"Come on." he said smiling. He grabbed her hand and took her inside. Once inside he said, "Close your eyes."

"Fabian, I don't like surprises. Just tell me." whined Nina.

"Ok I'll make it easier for you." so Fabian reached his hands so they covered her eyes and led her down a corridor. He walked her into a very large room that had the lights turned off. "Open your eyes." said Fabian, removing his hands and turning on the lights. Nina stopped and dropped the flower, amazed by the room she was in. She had always loved library's. "Oh my God Fabian, I love it! How'd you know I love books?" asked Nina, running her hands across the spines of all the books she could reach.

"I didn't. But I'd thought you'd still like it." he said laughing.

"I could just kiss you!" she squealed, giving him a hug. Then she did exactly what she said. She kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, but long enough. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry." Nina said blushing.

"S'okay." said Fabian in a trance. Then it was his turn to kiss her.

Little did they know, Jerome had been following them all day and he didn't like what he had seen. So without making any noise, he ran to his mother's room. "What do you want my little angle?" asked Mrs. Rutter.

"Oh to let you know that your worthless son is kissing the princess." said Jerome.

"What?"

"Why do you care anyway? If he marries her, then we'll still be rich." complained Jerome.

"No we wont! He would have his little wife banish us. I need you to win the heart of the princess so we can be even more rich!"

"But mum-"

"No but's! You will get her to love you! I want to be rich! After you marry her, we can kill her and your step father to. We would live in a place, not this small mansion! You will get her to love you!"

"Fine!" and Jerome left without another word.

* * *

**FYI:** _italics=thought._

normal=writing.

**bold=authors note. **

**Please review!**


	5. Sneaky people

**Hope you like it! I don't own HOA.  
**

* * *

"Hey Jerry. Where'd you run off to? I thought you'd died. Why couldn't you die and save us from the misery of seeing your face every day." said Eddie when he walked into the 'Awesome room'. Jerome just glared at him. "Not that talkie then? Ok site yourself. MICK! IF YOU WANT FOOD THEN COME AND GET IT!" yelled Eddie.

"Oh look Jerome's back. Who were you scamming this time? What poor girl had to face you?" asked Mick, diving into the food.

"Oh ha-ha. No I just went to see mum."

"And what did she say about the best thing that ever happened to her?" asked Eddie not really caring. He was sick of his brother. They both glared at each other waiting for someone to make a move. Mick, sinceing the fight, moved in between them and made them stop. "Do you want look like a idiot when the princess comes bye?"

"What does it matter any more? She's snogging with our step servant." said Jerome.

"She's what now?" asked Mick. Eddie looked board.

"I'm going to find Yacker." said Eddie, using the pet name he had come up with for Patricia. He looked at them, shrugged, and left the room. "She's what now?" asked Mick again.

"Snogging Rutter." even though their last name was now Rutter they still went by their father's last name. Mick's was Campbell and Jerome's was Clark. Eddie, hating who he was related to, used a fake last name, Miller. So they could call Fabian 'Rutter' anytime they wanted to. Their favorite was 'Stutter Rutter'. Anyway, Mick looked dumfounded. He didn't expect Rutter and the princess to be in _love_. The thought wasn't pretty. "Explain! Tell me the deets!" begged Mick.

"Fine just don't get to comfortable. Its pretty weird." sighed Jerome and he began to tell the story.

Back with Nina and Fabian things got just a tad..._awkward_. And the details are a tad bit..._revealing_. So we'll skip that part. After the library fling, Nina and Fabian where back to square one. And that meant talking. About things that didn't matter for they were lost in each others eyes. "So...um are we official?" asked Nina. Fabian, brought back to reality, shook his head. "Why?"

"Because. You have to be with someone like my step brothers. You can't have me." sighed Fabian, not wanting to say it, even though it was the truth.

"We could have a Romeo and Juliet kinda thing." suggested Nina.

"But in the end they both commit suicide. And I think we would both agree that that isn't good." said Fabian cupping his hand under her chin. She rolled her eyes and yawned. Fabian chuckled. "Don't fall asleep just yet. You still haven't seen the garden at night." and then it was Nina's turn to chuckle. She got up and held out her hand, pulling Fabian up. Hand in hand, they made their way out to the garden. One look from Nina and you could tell she was in awe. Fabian had picked a perfect night to be outside. The stars where shining so brightly they looked lilite tulle diamonds in the air. The smell of the flowers made everything perfect. _I wish this was a real date_, thought Nina. She and Fabian settled down on the ground and started to point out stars. Soon enough Nina fell asleep on Fabian's chest. Not wanting to wake her, he left her sleeping and quickly drifted off to. They both dreamed peacefully.

Back in the 'Awesome Room' Jerome was finishing up his story with Fabian kissing Nina. Mick looked horrified. "So their like together?" he asked.

"Yep" said Jerome.

"Well we have to break them up! I mean, a _dish boy_? What has the world come to?" asked Mick. Jerome nodded and they put their heads together and stabred brain storming.

Eddie had been trying to find Patricia all this time. He had tried her room, nope not in there. He tried the kitchen, why would she be in there? He even tried the library after Nina and Fabian left for the garden, not a chance? One last room he hadn,t tried yet. Nina's room. So he walked up the stairs and up to Nina's door to hear Patricia and Amber laughing and talking like they were best friends. "So Trix...what's going on between you and Eddie?" asked the blond.

"Nothing!" Patricia said a bit to quickly.

"You like him! OMG! TRIXIE THE GOTH PIXIE LIKES EDDIE!" squealed Amber. He stopped and smiled. _She likes me? YES! She likes me! Go Eddie! _thought Eddie, fist pumping the air. He heard footsteps come close to the door and he quickly moved out of the way. "Where are you 2 headed?" he asked and both girls stopped walking.

"Not going to spy on Nina and Fabian in the garden. Nope not going there." said Amber, not covering well. Patricia face palmed. "What? It's true!" Amber defended herself.

"Can I come?" asked Eddie.

"Sure! Why not?" said Patricia. "But you both better be quiet! Understand!" and they both nodded.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! Please review! I tis sorry for the wait! No laptop (fault to be blamed on my dad!)  
**


	6. Author's note and more bout me!

****Hey y'all! Its me tcheshire! And this is a authors note. and you MUST READ because I need the opinion of my viewers, which (I think) is y'all. So my question is: Do you like it? Is this too mushy? Is it 'T' worthy? Cus I have no idea. And I was wondering what you think is going to happen. You know you don't just have to review. You can guess on what is going on here.

I was also wondering if you could read my other story's and leave your thoughts and opinions on them. That would make this Tate happy.

* * *

what to know more about me? Oh-Tay!

Name: Tate

Where do you live: Why do you wanna know? (ATX)

Do you have any sibillings: Yes. One annoying brother.

Why isn't this on your profile: Cus I'm lazy.

Do you know any one on here: Yup. KatnissAnnabethNina824 and 1000Years1.

Fave hobby: Singing and writing.

There you now know more about me. Love y'all all to death. Thanks for commenting!


	7. More Kissing Than Nessasary

**I don't own HOA. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Patricia was steaming. Why, well nobody really knew why, but she was. It could've been Amber squealing about how cute Nina and Fabian was, or it could've been Eddie. Ya it was mostly Eddie. _Why are you so damn cute? NOT FARE!_ thought Patricia, glaring at Eddie. "Eddie you'd better watch out. Trix may look like a cutie but really she is a fiery demon from down below." whispered Amber in Eddie's ear. He chuckled.

"And I may be a fuzzy bunny, but that don't mean I can't bite." said Eddie and Amber moved away as Patricia started laughing. Amber scowled. Patricia and Eddie high-fived and started laughing harder than necessary as they walked out in the garden. Then they saw Nina and Fabian, asleep, on the ground, TOGETHER. Even Eddie and Patricia couldn't help but let a 'Aw' escape their lips. Amber was practically about to burst at the seems when she saw them. Eddie and Patricia realizing what Amber was about to do, grabbed her wrists and dragged her back from the sleeping figures for Amber was about to pounce on them, forcing them to wake up. "Amber! Do you want to wake them up?" hissed Patricia in her ear.

"Sorta." replied Amber, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of them, Nina's head on Fabian's chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I mean LOOK at them! There so cute! You know Peddie could be like this." said Amber.

"What is 'Peddie'?" asked Eddie.

"Duh! It's Eddie and Patricia mashed together!" explained Amber.

"Wait Amber,"

"Yes Patricia?"

"You already have a pet name for a couple that doesn't exist?" asked Patricia dumbfounded.

"You bet I do. I mean come on people! You both are crushing on each other. Hard." pointed out Amber, making Patricia and Eddie blush.

"Is it hot out here?" asked Eddie still blushing.

"We're outside doofus!" said Amber, because Patricia was still tong tied.

Back inside, Jerome and Mick were starting to put their plan into action. Of course they had to enlist the help of Alfie, master of pranks. He was right under Jerome, who was the KING of pranks. Anyway, all of them went into Nina's bedroom and started going threw her stuff. "Oo look she had a diary!" said Alfie lifting up the small black book that had the word _Journal_ written on the front in fancy gold cursive. "Wanna read?" he asked and they nodded.

The first page they looked at was 3 days ago.

_Dear diary,_

_God I want to strangle step father. I mean my Gran just died, what 6 days ago? And of course he's making me go and meet with some brats. I don't wanna go! Oh God! Now I sound like a brat. Gran wouldn't want that. Nor would mom and dad. I wish they were here and not dead. Stupid drunk driver! Why'd you have to kill my family? Ok Nina, let it go. I'm sorry diary. Back to the topic. Step father is being really nice to me because of Gran. It's just I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me and just wants my money. I want to marry someone who actually cares about me. At least I get Trixie's help when it comes to the guy. I value her opinion more than anything in the world. If she doesn't like him and he's a jerk to me, Trix gets him. Really I wonder what she does to the boys who break my heart. But if I'm all to honest (which I am) I don't want to know. Ugh no I have to pack and stuff._

_Bye,_

_Nina_

The boys looked at each other. "So the princess is adopted." said Jerome smiling.

"Now I feel bad for her. I mean a drunk killed her family. Now I want to stop reading." said Alfie and Mick nodded. Jerome sighed and put the book away. "Fine but we are going to read more as soon as she updates it, understood?" said Jerome and the others nodded. "Good cus I want to know more!" and they left. When they were just closing the door they heard a cough and turned to see Eddie, Amber, and Patricia standing in front of them, Eddie staring at them and Patricia and Amber glaring at them. "What do you mean you want to know more?" asked Amber.

"Where you going threw Nina's stuff?" asked Patricia.

"No." said Alfie starting to get uncomfortable.

"I can't believe you Alfie! My best friend! You were going threw her drawrs! Your my boyfriend! HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Amber running away.

"Thanks a lot bro! AMBER WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" yelled Alfie, running after her down a hall. He found her sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "I swear it's not what you think." said Alfie sitting next to her. She wouldn't even acknowledge that he was there. "Ambs. I swear our the only girl for me." and she turned to face him, tears running down her face.

"You mean that?" she asked letting him wipe the tears away.

"Ya." he said and she kissed him.

"I love you, my alien obsessed freak." she said giving him a hug.

"I love you, my fashion princess." and they kissed again.

Back upstairs Eddie and Patricia were still chewing out Jerome and Mick. "Why Jerome? Amber is like the best thing that ever happened to Alfie! Haven't you noticed how much he doesn't whine any more?" said Eddie.

"Suck it up." shrugged Jerome. Mick had excused himself and was walking around near the kitchen. He had seen Amber and Alfie make up and start snogging on the stairs. Just then he ran into someone and they both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry sir." said the girl he had run into.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one to run into you." he said.

"Well considering I'll loose my job if I don't I'd rather say it." she giggled.

"Oh you work for my mother?" he asked and she nodded.

"My names Mara. I work in the kitchens." and she stuck out her hand for him to shake. He did and her smile, which had been quite small, was now ear to ear. They stood there and talked for awhile until Mick said, "So do you wanna go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry but you can't date the help. Kinda a big rule down in the kitchens are around with everyone else." but Mick grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I always get what I want." he said and they kissed.

"Ugh what's with everyone being in romantic mode? I just left Eddie and Patricia flirting with each other and saw Alfie and Amber kissing like that's the only thing in the world! Now I see you, Campbell, kissing the help! What's next!" huffed Jerome, leaving.

* * *

**I is sorry for not updating sooner! But I hope you like it all the same! I wanted you to know what couples there are so far in the story because it's been mostly Nina and Fabian. See what I did with reviling some of Nina's past? REPLY! Or REVIEW!**


	8. Death Comes Way To Fast

**I don't own HOA. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Back to the dynamic duo of Nina Marten and Fabian Rutter. They both had forgotten that they were sleeping in each others arms. They only knew that it was pure bliss. That is until Nina woke up screaming. She had been having a nightmare about her parents deaths, something she had witnessed first hand, being in the car when the drunk driver hit. Nothing could stop the pain of loosing parents, but being only being _7 _when they were killed right in front of her? It only made the pain even more painful. She could only relive what had happened to her.

_Flashback._

_"Nina can you tell me the 50 states please?" asked Nina's mother from the front seat of the car. Nina smiled her toothless smile because she had just lost a tooth.  
_

_"Yes mom!" and Nina started resiting the states with her mother and father correcting her from time to time, and laughing. They were a happy family, but they were also a family who was under the employment of a king in a small village that was growing by the second. The Martin's were on a family vacation, going to visit Nina's Gran. "Lisa listen to our daughter! No wonder she's the smartest in her class!" laughed Nina's father.  
_

_"Right you are John. Nina! Are you excited to see Gran?" asked her mother, trying to catch her off guard and make her mess up. Nina only nodded and kept reciting the states. They kept going on their way, not noticing the man who was driving in the middle of the road, knocking cars off the side. Nina's mother looked out her window and saw the car coming and tapped Nina's father on the shoulder to show him. He looked over quickly and started to go faster. Nina noticed her parents worried looks and looked out the window, slightly faltering as she did. She noticed nothing, shrugged, and went back to reciting the states. "Wyoming! Done!" she squealed happily just as the truck hit the car. "MOM!"  
_

_"Nina!" and Nina's mother covered her so she wouldn't get hurt. Instead of Nina taking the full impact that would've killed her, her mother and father did. Nina shut her eyes as she felt the car roll down the hill. Her door broke off and she fell out, leaving her dead mother and father in the rolling car.  
_

_As soon as the car stopped rolling, Nina crawled over and pulled the lifeless forms of her parents out of the demolished car, not knowing they were dead. "Mom? Mom! Dad! Please answer me! PLEASE!" screamed Nina, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please." she whispered as she passed out just when the police cars and ambulances showed up._

_"Captain! Over here! I found some more!" yelled a police officer. His captain ran over with a few paramedics to come and look at the bodies. _

_"Are they dead?" asked the captain, looking at the form of Nina, sprawled across the dead bodies of her parents._

_"No. Just the parents." replied a paramedic. They lifted Nina up to make sure nothing was broken. They put Nina in the ambulance as they bagged up her parents. They then took Nina to the hospital, only to see the queen and king standing there anxiously wanting to see if Nina was alright because they were her God-parents. "W-what happened?" asked Queen Marie.  
_

_"Drunk driver, your majesty." said a police officer.  
_

_"Nina-where's Nina? She's not dead? Please tell me she's not dead!" said the queen.  
_

_"John? Lisa? What about them?" asked King Mark.  
_

_"Dead." stated the police officer. "I'm so sorry. If you wan to see Nina, follow me." and they followed him to a room to see their God child hooked up to wires and machines, but breathing. Nina's eyes fluttered and she woke up to see her God-parents looking at her. "Nina I'm so sorry but your-"_

_"Their dead aren't they?" asked Nina and they nodded.  
_

_End of flashback._

"MOM! DAD!" screamed Nina waking up.

"Shh. Its ok." said a soothing voice but Nina knew it wasn't ok. They were dead. Her parents were dead. She got up from the ground and started to run. The person who she had woken ran after her, only to find her on a log crying her eyes out. He sat next to her and held her. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?" asked the voice. She looked up and saw it was Fabian. Nina shook her head no and burred her head into his chest. Only 5 minuets later she fell asleep and Fabian carried her back to her room and let her sleep.

* * *

**I is sorry for not updating sooner! But I hope you like it all the same! Sorry for the bad ending. Did you like the flashback? I thought it was sad. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!  
**


	9. Let The Fun Begin

**I don't own HOA. I hope you like it! WARNING! This chapter is rated M for the possibility of a lemon! Thought I'd warn you. It is no longer a chapter is rated M so if you want I surest reading up to the line which I will insert for those who don't what to read that stuff. For people who don't read past the line, the one thing you need to take away from it is that Nina asks Fabian to run away with her and he agrees.**

* * *

One look at Nina and Fabian knew that she was in pain. Her face was sweating and the marks were her tears used to be were still there. He sighed, wanting to know what had scared her so badly. "It was probably their deaths. She still hasn't gotten over it yet. Either that or it was her Gran." said Patricia coming up from behind him. "Thanks for bringing her back."

"Your welcome. Who's deaths are we talking about again?" he asked truly no knowing.

"Her mum and dads."

"But their alive!"

"No their not. Her God-parents are, but not her mum and dad. They died in a car crash and she would've to if her mum and dad hadn't stopped the car from hitting her. She was born a servant and was made a princess by over ruleing. She hates it more than you would think." explained Patricia.

"Nothing can heal her." said Amber. "Just like you and your mum." That was a sore spot. Fabian's mother had been fatally sick after having him. So naturally Fabian thought her death was his fault when it was no ones. Fabian looked down at the pained face of Nina and wanted to stay by her side. "Can you leave us alone?" he asked.

"Ya of course." and the 2 girls left the room. Fabian sat down and started to think.

"You know you should just forget about me. I'm nothing but trouble." said Nina, waking up to see Fabian sitting there.

"How are you trouble? I'm more trouble. I caused my mother to die. I shouldn't have been born." said Fabian.

"Don't you dare say that. If you hadn't been born then we couldn't have met and-"

"And my mum would still be alive. Me being born was to much and she died. It was all my fault."said Fabian covering his face with his hands. Nina slid off her bed and sat next to him. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could see his face. She smiled and started to tell him things. "Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"I do. I remember the day my family was torn to shreds perfectly down to every detail. I remember the smell of the car. I remember resiting the 50 states and coming to the last ne when the truck hit. I remember begging my mom and dad to wake up, when I knew they wouldn't. I remember falling asleep on their bodies before the police got there. I remember waking up in the hospital to see the king and queen in my room telling me tha. My mom and dad were dead and that I'd be living with them. I remember everything. You have a blessing by not remembering." she said and Fabian realized how lucky he was for not remembering his mothers death.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said quietly.

"It's ok. Sometimes, on good days, I'll dream about the birthday that I had just before the crash. On worse days I remember the crash it's self. I don't know what made this day bad, but that's what I saw. I don't tell my God-parents because I know they'll just be worried. Nothing can heal a wound fully, but Fabian remember you mom is always with you. Right now she's looking down at you and smiling at what her son has become." said Nina smiling.

"A servant? How's that good?" grumbled Fabian.

"No. She'll see you as a strong man whose happy. She will smile and say to everyone up there 'Look at him! That is my son! I'm so proud of him!' and she can't wait for you to come and see her." as she said this she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. Fabian smiled and thought about what she said.

"Thanks. I know you mom and dad are looking down on you and smiling." she smiled, looked up at him, and kissed him. And he kissed back happily.

Now I'm going to take you up to Heavan to see how their parents are reacting.

Nina Marten's mom and dad were looking down at their baby girl, who just yesterday, was loosing teeth and starting 2nd grade, and now she was 18 and getting boyfriends left, right, and center. They were extremely proud of her and John Marten never thought he'd get that fatherly instinct with any boy That was around Nina, but he was. It was something that gave him the outmost pleasure and happiness. Fabian Rutter's mother was just as happy. "Lisa! Look how cute they are together!" she sighed, staring down at her son and Nina. She was right to keep hoping he would find someone like her. It just took the right cercomstances.

"I know Maria! They look so happy together." sighed Mrs. Marten.

"A little to happy, don't you think?" asked Mr. Marten and the women laughed at him. But he was just a bit right.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Nina and Fabian were deepening the kiss, lips moving in sinc. Fabian ran his toung across Nina's lower lip and she smiled, allowing him to start to explore her mouth. he started pulling her closer and closer and she wasn't resisting, like with most boys who had tried this, she completely trusted Fabian.

Nina being a bit daring started to let her hands wander around Fabian's body. Fabian taking that as an invitation started doing the same thing. When his fingers moved over a scar on Nina's back and she tensed but moaned. She grabbed his hand and motioned for him to do it again. So that's what he did and he got the pleasure of hearing her moan again. Nothing really made him happier.

Nina, wanting to hear something from Fabian started entwining her hands in his hair, running her fingers threw his scalp. And she got what she wanted, a deep growl coming from Fabian's throat. Fabian then, with a bit of daring like Nina, flipped her so she was on the floor. They broke the kiss to breathe, both breathing shallow and short, smiling like lunatics. "What are we doing?" whispered Nina.

"I don't know. Do you want to stop?" asked Fabian hoping her answer would be no.

"Why would I?" she smiled and they were back to kissing. The kissing soon escalated into Nina taking off Fabian's shirt and Fabian taking off Nina's. They had no idea what they were doing, but they were doing it. Then it even escalated farther than that when Fabian took Nina's pants off. So the score was:

Nina: almost completely naked.

Fabian: still has his pants on.

Fabian stopped kissing Nina on the mouth and started working his way down her neck. This left Nina moaning and panting and mind racing. She wasn't sure what they were doing but she knew where it could lead to. So she just had to ask him one thing before it could go there, if he even agrees. "Fabian?" He lifted his head.

"Run away with me?" she asked. She had this idea when she had woken up to see Fabian still there next to her. He smiled because he was going to ask her the same thing.

"Yes." and he kissed her.

Pretty soon the clothing count had gone down to the bear minimum for both of them. This wasnt something that they had ever done. Nina had been asked, begged even, by past boyfriends, refusing each and everlone of them. Fabian was just a kitchen boy, he knew how to do it from talk from older kitchen people, mostly Patrome, who was an expert on sex.

Off went the last of Nina's clothing and all Fabian could do was stare. "God your beautiful." that's all he needed to say to turn her on. Then it was Fabian's turn to loose his underwear. And it took all of Nina's will power not to melt. And then the real fun began. All Fabian had to do was look at Nina and he could tell that she wanted this bad. "You know it'll hurt." and she shrugged. So he started slow, Nina wincing in pain when he breached her. But then the pleasure happened and the love moans started to come out of both their mouths. Nothing in all of their lives had made them feel so good.

After that was over they put back on their clothes and fell asleep together.

* * *

**I cant believe I just wrote that. Not a very good lemon but hey that was my first so shut your trap. For people who read that I maybut another one in there. I is sorry for notupdating sooner but I hope the length is good! Um a but of a crappy ending but WHATEVE! I'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I'm writing this via iPad and there not he best spell checkers? REVIEW!  
**


	10. A Happy Ending

**I don't own HOA. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Amber made the mistake of walking in the room first. All she saw was Nina and Fabian on the ground...kissing and that was enough to make her have to run out of the room before she ruined another moment. Nothing could make those two less perfect! They were the everyday Cinderella and Amber wanted to keep a close eye on them. Little did Amber know, Nina and Fabian had promised each other that they would run away together. And that every time Fabian would do a short, breathy kiss he would whisper something sweet and happy and about them running away. "When do you want to go?" Nina managed to get out threw her moaning.

"As...soon...as...possible!" then Fabian stopped kissing Nina and sat on his knees slowly rising off the ground."Then why not go now?"

"Because its the day time and we'd be caught." pointed out Nina.

"Oh that's true...how about we leave tonight?"

"I like the way you think..." laughed Nina. "And we both need to pack so shoo!" and she shooed him out of the room so he could back and she to. He laughed and left thinking he was the luckiest man on the planet known as Earth, but to Fabian know as "I Love Nina Land!" Nothing could make his life better. Or worse now that he thought of it. That was until his whole world came crashing down on him in a matter of 5 words told to him by a servant.

He had caught him coming into his room when the bomb was dropped. "Fabian! Where have you been? Haven't you hear the news?"

"What news?" Fabian asked thinking it was just another punishment given to hum by his step-mother.

"Fabian, your father is dead." said the servant. Fabian stopped working. His brain stopped ordering commands to his body parts. His heart almost stopped pumping valuable blood to his body. He couldn't think with those 5 words bouncing in his head. "How? When? Who?" croaked out Fabian when he found his voice.

"We think it was something he drank. We found him dead on his bed this morning. We don't know who would poison him. I'm so sorry." but Fabian didn't want to hear it. He was dead. Fabian's only living family member was dead. Gone. Asleep for all eternity. And nothing could bring him back. So Fabian grabbed a backpack, filling it with clothes and other things, walked up the stairs to Nina's room and knocked loudly. And this happened in a space of about a minuet.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked Nina when she opened the door.

"We're leaving. Now." said Fabian. He noticed that Nina had a backpack ready to go.

"Can I ask why we're leaving now?" she asked as she followed him to the car.

"He's dead." and Nina nodded, not saying how sorry she was or giving him any comfort unless he told her to. She knew how he felt because she had gone threw the same thing when her parents died. And Fabian was grateful. All Nina did was get in the car and let Fabian take over.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked once they left.

"You'll see." he said knowing the place would stop Nina dead in her tracks.

"Well can you give me a hint?"

"You know this place like the back of your hand."

"The woods?"

"Nope."

"The palace?"

"Not even close."

"Then where? I don't like surprises Fabian!" she pouted.

"I know. That's why I'm not telling you." he laughed at her face. She hit him playfully in the arm and they both laughed, not like a death of someone very important in Fabian's life had just died. They drove for a few more hours until they reached a small house in a town miles away from Fabian's old house. When Nina saw the house she gasped as tears started to fill her eyes. "Oh my God...I thought I'd never see this place again." she whispered, getting out of the car and opining the door to her old home. The one she lived in as a kid with her parents before they died in that car crash.

"Are you surprised?" asked Fabian walking into the house.

"Well no dur. How did you find this place?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Internet."

"Of course! I really do have the best boyfriend ever!" and she gave him the biggest hug, tears streaming silently down her face. These tears were not tears of sorrow, but tears of Joy because she was home. Her real home. With the only person she ever wanted to be with. It just had to take the right circumstances.

THE END!

* * *

**Yup that was the end. If y'all want another story then REVIEW and PM me! **


End file.
